


【狼主】旅宿

by Machiya



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 温泉旅舍小憩。
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 8





	【狼主】旅宿

前面传来了湿热的气味。

“御子大人。”

忍者在幼主面前屈膝跪下，目光所及，是落在雪上勉强站稳的赤足，以及单薄衣着下颤栗的小小身躯。

龙胤之子不死不灭，却难逃凡苦。他可能会一时败给极寒，但终会再度苏醒，到头来只会麻烦到自己的忍者。

可千万不能倒下啊……

九郎怀着歉意将冰冷的呼吸扑在忍者脸上，蹭到粗粝的胡茬时才惊觉自己居然已经神志模糊到了意识不到两人之间的距离的地步，可身体已经不受控制。

忍者急忙接住主人，担心僭越而不知双手该放在何处，只能暂时让他顺势倒在自己肩头，静静倾听呼吸。

纤细的手臂无意识地环住了这副温暖之躯，狼将他小心地抱起，这可能会让御子大人不高兴，但眼下他的主人无力独自走到休憩之所，只能让忍者尽责。

耳边传来了幼主迷迷糊糊的声音，那与想象中严厉的斥责相去甚远。

“谢谢你……狼……”

温度略低的面庞亲昵地埋入脖颈之间。

狼并不习惯与他人过于亲密的接触，那使他浑身不适。但现在……痒痒的感觉也好……过于柔软的触感也好……只当是几根不安分的头发在作祟吧。

“应做之事。”

谨慎地藏好情感，忍者带着主人走向不远处的一间木屋。里面尽是厚重的灰和残破的家具，根本无处可歇。

“御子大人……御子大人……”

没有反应，狼又轻轻拍了拍主人。

“唔……”

被放到地上时，九郎仍没反应过来，手里还攥着狼的袖子。当狼在他面前跪下时，才突然清醒，红着脸收回了手。

“九郎大人。”

“啊……”九郎尽可能快地恢复以往的沉稳，“狼，怎么了？”

“请您在此稍等片刻，这里需要清扫方可入住。”

九郎看了看周围。

“那我也来帮忙吧。”

“万万不可，御子大人这样的尊贵之人……”

“唔……狼，这是命令。请协助我收拾这里。”

“……遵命。”

面对主人强硬的态度，狼只能低头认领。

御子虽年幼但相当能干，很快便和狼一起清扫出一块地方来，还在柜子里找到了些粮食和调料，其中很多狼甚至不认得。九郎在一堆烂被褥里找了两床还算完整的，抖了抖灰，铺在地上。狼在外面架了篝火，捉了只鸡烤了。闻到香味，九郎立马跑过来，毫不掩饰惊喜之色。

“稍微等一下……”

说着，九郎跑回屋内，不一会儿又出来，手上多了个小罐子。打开后，里面是白色的颗粒物。

“这是盐。如果在烤好的肉上撒一点，会变得美味无比。要试一下吗？”

狼的视线在罐子和肉上徘徊了一会儿。

九郎很快便反应过来。

“来，把那个给我。”

“是。”

九郎捻了少许盐撒在上面，又递了回去。

“请用。”

“感激不尽。”

九郎在一旁眼睛闪闪发亮，狼也不明白，为什么只是加了一点点其他的东西，便能有如此大的变化。

“……怎么样？”

九郎小声问道。

“的确是……无与伦比的美味。”

“对吧，对吧！”

九郎兴奋得像雪地上的小麻雀，说着“还有好吃的要给你”又飞入了屋内。狼学着主人的样子，给另一串也撒了盐，再咬上去却是满嘴的咸涩。所幸九郎在做的事情很费时间，足以让忍者在主人回来之前学会盐的用量。

“啊……狼已经吃了这么多了吗？”

“是的，需要尽快恢复体力。”眼看着九郎的情绪变得有些低落，狼递过去了一串烤肉。

“学着主人的样子试着加了盐，请享用。”

“谢谢你，狼！”

狼心不在焉地烤着肉，直到九郎发出了满足的感叹才终于松了口气。

“好好吃！真不愧是狼！”

“主人满意便是我至上的荣誉。”

“唔……嗯……”

听上去九郎像是咬到了小骨头。

“请使用我的手。”

忍者恭敬地献上双手，捧成碗状。

九郎愣住了，无数婉拒之词涌上舌尖，却始终只是脸红红地看着狼。吃了点东西，被篝火驱走了严寒，一天的疲惫被满足感替代，脑袋就开始变得昏昏的，好像在怂恿他犯傻。

以后绝对会后悔的。

虽然这样想着，却低下了头，骨头带着细小的咬痕从唇齿间挤了出来，扯出了一小段细丝，又在火焰明灭之间断开。

更多的骨头滚落到手中，在火光下闪着引人遐想的光泽。九郎把一侧的头发别到耳后，恰好让狼能够看得更加清楚。面颊绯红，眼神迷离，稚嫩的舌头搅动柔软的口腔发出含糊的咕噜声，然后费了点力气将骨头推了出来，几滴唾液不经意间从舌尖滑下，落在手心里。

无论是忍义手还是父母所赐之手，都仿佛被灼烧了一般，让狼瞬间清醒了过来。

忍者低下头，不敢再看主人。

“我吃饱了。”

“是。”

狼扔了碎骨，在水池边蹲下时，却看着自己的手陷入了沉思。上面还残留着主人的津液，正在慢慢失去温度，两指相触再分开，细而长的银丝颤颤巍巍地抖动着，自然下坠，直到断开。

它顺着手指缓慢滑下，想到它曾经也在主人的口内……滑腻……柔软……

手指不受控制地抽动了一下。

狼迅速洗净了双手，在主人传呼自己之前赶回去。

要冷静下来。

他还要用这双手为主人沐浴更衣。

忍者不是没有训练过对“色性”的忍耐力，但那时候的练习对象大多以前素未谋面过。没有过去，也不会有将来。哪怕有堪比御子大人的柔嫩肌肤，以及魅惑的姿态、声音等等，一切一切，都不足以使他心生波澜。

但是御子大人……九郎大人……

自幼时起便被战争扭曲了心志的狼，直到遇见主人后，才渐渐拾回本性。被完全信赖，被像人一样温柔对待，仅仅是被那纯粹的目光注视着，便会萌生拼上一切守护他的想法。

御子大人说龙胤之力是诅咒。

当狼一次又一次的倒下，却又能重新站起时，再次流动的血液里满是九郎悔疚的声音。

“对不起……狼……对不起……”

凭借着这样的不死之躯扭曲地活着，并非是九郎大人所望。

所以他们才会想要斩断不死。

只是为了这个目的，伴随主人踏上了无尽的旅程。

这是第二年的冬天，战争未毕，但在这荒弃的废旧旅舍内，寻得了一时安宁。屋内的陈设不难看见当年的华美，边上又是几口绝好的天然温泉，想必这里的旧主人也是匆匆逃难去了，才会舍得抛下这间旅舍。

“九郎大人。”

看着跪在面前的忍者，九郎愣了一会儿。以前这些事都是仆人做的，现在身边只有狼，忍者便自觉顶替了。

但将身体完全展现在狼面前还是第一次。

都怪温泉的雾气太热了啊……

头脑又开始变得昏昏沉沉了。

狼从腋下托住主人，在自己怀中为他解开衣带。里衣从身上滑落，无论是上身还是双腿，都逐一展露。

“失礼了。”

狼将意识模糊的主人翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上，双手滑向腰间，去帮忙解兜裆布。

无论是赤裸的背、臀，还是刚解放出来软塌塌的下身，都不应该再看了。

“九郎大人……九郎大人……可以站起来吗？”

“呜……”

怀里传来无力的悲鸣。

“没力气啦……”

像是撒娇一般的尾音上扬，狼不知该如何是好。

“那……狼也来一起洗吧。”

九郎扯扯狼的衣袖，摸索着去解衣服。

“是这里，主人……”

忍者刚解开第一条腰带，聪慧的幼主便抽出了第二条，像是在玩什么游戏一样认真。

狼的躯干上布满了大大小小的伤痕，九郎沉默地抚过一条条伤疤，从腹部到心口，抬起的双眸泫然欲泣。

“对不起……”

这一次的声音并非通过血液的链接来自遥远的地方，却更令人难受。

他就在自己面前哽咽，小小的身体因啜泣不住地颤抖，但身为龙胤之子甚至无法使眼泪流下。

“九郎大人……无需伤心。”

狼舀起一瓢水。让它从御子大人的背上流下。

“嗯……”

热水带来的舒适感觉让九郎渐渐平静了下来，趴在对方怀中，将身体完全交予对方。

九郎能认出是那只手搭在自己身上。

血与肉组成的手宽厚、炽热，指腹有多年来的老茧，粗糙而令人安心。

忍义手更冷一些，每当被那只手触碰到都会紧张地抖一下，因为深知那只手是多么致命。它力气更大，也更死板，能不容抗拒地一把抓住他，像铁笼一般无法挣脱。

但九郎并不讨厌忍义手。

也不讨厌被狼抓住的感觉。

糟糕，好像要被吃掉了一样……

脑海里无由来地冒出这样的想法，不自觉中潮湿的双眸里多了些别的情感。意识到过于亲密的距离后，不自然地动了动，大腿却碰到了什么。

“啊……”

男人半勃的性器抵着柔软的大腿根，有时会不小心蹭过少年尚且稚嫩的私处，这样过近的距离，实在难免。

“抱歉……”

狼想把幼主抱下来，避免事态变得更加恶劣，却被握住了手。

“狼……也是一样的吗？”

九郎将面颊贴上狼的忍义手，只要稍有差错，这副凶器便能随意取走主人的首级。狼几乎僵在原地，对主人的期待不知所措。

“九……九郎大人。”

声音比以往更难发出，并且异常沙哑。

当忍义手抽出时，失落感几乎击溃九郎。但当那火热的手掌覆上他的面庞时，欢喜的心情无法抑制。

“这样……会更安全些。”

“笨蛋狼……”血与肉的手指轻轻摩挲着少年的面颊，像是在拭去本应存在的眼泪，“我是不会死的。所以……”

狼不由自主地靠近慢慢凑过来的双唇，极短暂地轻点了一下，两人的呼吸都在加重。

“请随意一些。”

忍义手握住九郎的腰将他拉近自己，得到许可后有些急切地再次吻住对方，而这一次完全不同，舌头肆意地占领内部，紧紧纠缠着对方，本就不大的空间几乎被完全撑满，接近野兽般的掠夺攻势让九郎呜咽出声。

“哈……”

九郎垂眼喘息，大人的舌头退出后带出的津液顺着嘴角流下，这一次狼不必忍耐，他伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐，不知什么时候两人又吻在了一起。

“狼……”

九郎的声音带了些哭腔，破除最大的羞耻之心伸向下身，青涩地套弄尚且稚嫩的柱身。

“还不够……怎样都不够……该怎么办啊……狼……”

幼主难耐的声音加深了狼心中的情欲，他稍微坐起一点，让两人的下身紧贴在一起。

“稍微靠近一些……借一下手……”

狼引导着主人一同抚慰两人的性器，将细密的吻一点点印在御子颈上，九郎断断续续地呻吟如催情剂般令人上瘾，手上逐渐加快了频率。

“哈……好厉害……”

九郎眯起眼几乎要登顶，在最后几下更用力的撸动下绷紧了身体，微微向后仰去，抬起的头视线却不知望向哪里，射出的股股白浊将两人的腹部弄得一塌糊涂。

但手中成年人的性器尚未释放。

渐渐回过神来的九郎学习着狼的动作悉心侍奉着，两手才能握住的柱身搏动着，可无论如何刺激囊袋或者摩挲顶部，都不见要解脱的样子。

“狼……是哪里做的不好……”

“不是九郎大人的错。忍者常年受训，忍耐力超乎常人。”

“那么该怎么办……我可以做些什么？”

被主人这样爱着，已经是无比幸福。狼无法做出伤害主人之举。

“有件事……希望能得到九郎大人的许可。”

忍义手从腰间滑上背部，九郎哆嗦了一下，被忍者的阴影笼罩住，他可能知道接下来会发生什么，危机感甚至在令牙齿打颤。

但九郎相信狼。

“无论是什么……”九郎深吸一口气，坚定地看向对方，“我都允许你随意地使用我的身体，不必担心我受伤，还请尽兴。”

被寄予这样大的信任与依赖，狼自感无以回报。

“遵命。”

忍义手托着九郎的背小心翼翼地让他躺下，另一只手让双腿屈起，赤裸的双足戏谑地在狼的胸膛踩了两下，却被抓住了其中一只的脚踝，遭受舌头的惩罚。小小的指节都被舔得湿漉漉的，脚心却还在被手指揉按折磨。

“哈哈……真是……狼……狼！饶了我吧……”

“遵命。”

狼难得地露出了一抹笑容。

明明是一声令下便能结束的事情，主人却默许他任性了这么长时间。

像是察觉到接下来的正戏，九郎不可避免地紧张起来。

“请别担心，只是借用一下双腿。”

忍者将主人的精液抹到了九郎的大腿根处，让阴茎从中挤了进来，在九郎看来，紫红的头部简直就像是在宣誓主导权。

“咿！”

大腿外侧突然被拍了一下，力度不大但“啪”的一声能让九郎羞耻到死。

“请再夹紧一些。”

没有了平日里的沉稳的狼很快地说完了这句话，在感受到九郎照做后开始了最后阶段的冲锋。由于动作更加激烈，狼时常会顶到九郎的下身。

这感觉太奇怪了。

九郎迷茫地望着狼的夜眼时忍不住想。

就好像在被狼侵犯一样。

忍者受欲火之苦的时候令人既害怕又着迷。

精液尽数射到了幼主身上，甚至有些溅到了面颊上，九郎卷起舌尖勾了一点，意外地不讨厌。

忍者的身躯压了上来。

从什么时候起，狼对年幼的主人有了有悖人伦的想法？看着他长大，欲望却悄然滋长。一旦被诱惑，完全无法抗拒。

九郎也毫无选择余地地将所有的情感托付与他的忍者，仿佛理所应当。

到底是谁无可救药了呢？

END


End file.
